Run & Find Something Better
by Halawen
Summary: Clare realizes she wants Drew but he's in Winnipeg and there's a winter storm so how can she get there and to tell Drew how she feels? Maybe Owen can help! Clew with Clowen & Cladam friendship. A/U one shot (I mean it this time).


**So this idea came to me after watching "Spiderwebs" and now after having seen "Sparks will Fly" I am so glad I plotted it and had it scheduled for today. So if you were as bloody frustrated as I was after that horrid piece of television hopefully this will help. **

**Legal: I do not own DeGrassi**

**Important bits: This takes place during winter break, I have no idea what time of year it is on the show right now because they are being very confusing. Basically this erases all of Sparks will Fly**

**Owen goes to school in Ottawa**

**Dallas went home for the holidays**

**Alli graduated and is going to MIT but is home for the holidays**

**Zoe's assault never happened**

**And of course Adam is not dead because I'm back to refusing to acknowledge that ever happened**

**Okay enjoy the one shot!**

**Run & Find Something Better**

**(CLARE)**

"YOU TOLD ME IT WOULD NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN ELI! AND THAT WAS NOT JUST KISSING I HEARD! HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON?" I scream into the phone, my voice resonating with all the anguish and betrayal I feel. "No never mind don't answer that I don't want to know but I won't be treated l like I don't exist in this relationship anymore! We're through Eli I don't ever want to see you again!"

I end the call and throw my phone across the room screaming in hurt frustration and stomping my foot in anger. After Eli swears to me that he will never do anything with Lenore again, and that his old roommate is back in the room, I find out he's still cheating. Of all the ways to find out I overhear them on the phone, I don't know if he butt dialed me, or accidently hit speed dial while putting down his phone or maybe Lenore called me on purpose. It doesn't matter I heard them, hearing my boyfriend tell some other girl how he loves to kiss her skin wrenched my heart and churned my stomach. I wanted to cry and eat a gallon of ice cream but when I saw the clock I realized there was no time for that I had to get to DeGrassi, so I grab my purse and coat going out the door just as Connor honks.

"Are you okay?" Jenna asks when I get in the SUV that Connor borrowed from Simpson.

"Eli's been cheating on me this whole time," I inform them as we start driving to

"That pig!" Jenna says angrily, "Wait until I tell Alli she'll probably swing by New York on her way back to Boston just to smack him."

Sav and Alli had come home for the holidays and after Christmas they all went to Mont Tremblant Resort in Quebecto go skiing. Mom and Glen had left the day after Christmas to go on a couples retreat. It was now December 28th and DeGrassi was hosting an alumni party in the auditorium. I was going to help set up as were Jenna and Connor. I'd be worried about seeing Drew if he wasn't in Winnipeg with Adam and their parents at Audra's parent's house. Ever since our kiss we'd been avoiding each other aside from student council business. Thanksgiving had been awkward, I'd convinced myself the kiss meant nothing and Drew had gotten together with Zoe the very next day and then slept with her! They had broken up but when I found out they'd had sex I was crushed. Truth was our kiss had been anything but meaningless, sure it had been spurred by both of us having hurt feelings and relationship problems but there was a heat in the kiss, a wanting on both sides. Of course neither of us had talked about the kiss or told anyone about the kiss. We just pretended it hadn't happened and avoided each other unless people were around. Adam had noticed and remarked about it but I told him he was imagining things, I don't think he believed me though. I hadn't been willing to give up on Eli after one slip up; little did I know Eli had already given up on us. Instead of taking time to figure out my feelings for Drew I'd gone back to Eli, been betrayed and driven Drew into the arms of the Zoe.

Jenna is still ranting about Eli cheating when we pull up to the school. We get out, our boots crunching on the snow as we walk to the front steps. I see Simpson talking to his wife, and two adults I don't recognize, just inside the doors. We wave to them as we walk in and I'm doing just fine until we pass a big poster with a picture of me and Drew on it. The poster is showing the alumni the current student council but all I see is Drew grinning with his arm around me. I become overwhelmed by the wish that I was in his arms right now. That I could be with him and tell him how I feel and take back three months of avoiding him and pushing him away and just be with him.

"Scuse me," I say to Jenna and Connor quickly then go running. I run to the back of the school and into the utility room, sitting near the steam pipes I start crying.

"In my day no one came in here to cry," says a voice I recognize and I pick my head up to make sure I'm not imagining things.

"Jay?" I question wiping away my tears and see that Jay's not alone.

"Baby Edwards?" He questions back and I contort my face at the terrible nickname.

"Don't call me that I always hated that nickname," I scold him.

"Sorry, Clare this is Sean Cameron, Sean this is Darcy's kid sister," Jay introduces us and Sean smiles at me. "Alright spill why the tears?" Jay questions as he and Sean sit on either side of me.

I take a deep breath and then find myself telling them everything, I have no idea why but I started and just couldn't stop. I told them all about Eli, from the first day we met to finding out he was cheating with Lenore. Then I told them about my kiss with Drew and how I hadn't been able to stop thinking about it or him even though I'd gone back to Eli. I don't know how long we were in there but I didn't stop talking for a long time, I'm pretty sure it's the most I've talked in one sitting in my entire life.

"If you want to be with Drew then go for him," Sean advises when I finally finish.

"Drew doesn't want me; he hooked up with this horrible teen drama queen Zoe Rivas. She used to be on West Drive and thinks she's God's gift to men and the world. She's shallow and egotistical and stuck up and Drew slept with her! Just jumped into bed with her, he wouldn't have done that if he wanted me," I lament.

"Not necessarily," Jay disagrees, "he may have done it to try and forget you. Don't you think it's worth it to find out?"

I roll my lip between my teeth as I consider it, I'd be putting my heart on the line and it's scary. "Yeah it is, I'll call him right now," I reply.

"Good we'll give you some privacy," Sean says standing up.

When they're out of the room I get my phone from my purse and call Drew.

**(OWEN)**

I was at DeGrassi to check out the alumni party, I'd only graduated in June but I was still alumni and I was curious to see if anyone else would show up. Plus it got me out of the house for a bit, much as I was glad to see my family I needed some space. I was used to having my own apartment in Ottawa now and my own space. Walking through the doors I saw a big poster of Clare and Drew because they were student council president and VP this year. Then I see two familiar faces from back in my ravine days.

"Hey Owen good to see you," Jay says nodding to me as he and Sean approach. I say hey and Jay puts a hand on my shoulder. "Do you know where we can find some punk named Eli Goldsworthy?" Jay questions.

"Uh yeah he goes to NYU now although I don't know what dorm he's in or anything," I reply.

"It's cool we'll find him," Sean says.

"If we leave now we'll be in New York by morning and he'll be dead by dinner time," Jay comments and then slaps me on the back lightly. "Thanks Owen it was good to see you buddy," Jay grins and then leaves.

"Okay, I wonder why they want to kill Eli? They don't even know Eli," I muse to myself turning around to see a very agitated Clare walking up and talking to herself.

"I can't believe neither of them answered! How could they not answer! Don't they know how important this might be?! Where are Jenna and Connor I need to get to the airport," she's saying in frustration.

"Why do you need to get to the airport?" I inquire and she stops to look at me seeming to take notice of the fact that I'm here for the first time.

"I need to fly to Winnipeg I have to talk to Drew," she says quickly in a slightly flustered voice.

"Does your sudden need to speak to Drew have anything to do with why Jay and Sean are headed to NYU to kill Eli?" I question.

Her eyebrows go up a little, "They are?" She asks and I nod. "Oh, I didn't tell them to do that but Eli deserves it. Yes it does and now I have to get to the airport so I can get to Audra's parent's house because both Drew and Adam are not answering their phones!" She exclaims throwing up her arms.

"Come on you can tell me what I'm sure is a very interesting story while I drive you to the airport," I tell her.

"You'll take me to the airport?" She asks surprised.

"Yeah but we better leave now I think it's starting to snow again," I tell her.

"Thanks Owen I owe you big time for this," she says getting a great big grin on her face and throwing her arms around me for a grateful hug.

"Don't worry I'm sure the story is worth the drive to the airport," I reply.

Clare gets out her phone and texts Jenna as we're walking out to my SUV. As soon as we're both in and buckled I ask her what's going on and she tells me Eli cheated her, Drew and Bianca broke up and then she and Drew kissed. In her words it was one very long deeply impassioned kiss. We're getting close to the airport when we hear on the radio that there's a storm coming in from Grand Forks North Dakota and all flights in and out of the Manitoba province are canceled.

"No no no you can't cancel the flights!" She blurts out hitting the car radio in frustration like that will change it. "Okay take me home, I can drive Glen's truck to Winnipeg," she tells me.

"Why don't you just try calling again?" I suggest.

She gets out her phone and calls Drew and then Adam but no one picks up. "They're not picking up or it's not getting through, this can't wait I need to talk to Drew. There's an extra key to Glen's truck by the door I can take that, it has snow tires," she rationalizes quite irrationally.

"Clare it's a 20 hour drive to Winnipeg in good weather, you can't make that alone and I don't think you should drive that far alone with winter conditions. If something goes wrong then you're stranded in the middle of nowhere in below freezing temperatures. Let's go to your house, you can pack a bag then we'll go to mine and I'll pack one and I'll drive you to Winnipeg," I offer and she blinks at me.

"Owen you can't drive me to Winnipeg, it's the holidays you should be spending it with your family," she says.

"I go to school in Ottawa; I come home every couple of months my family will understand. What about yours?" I question and she wrinkles her nose.

"What family? Jake didn't even come home, I saw my dad for two hours on Christmas eve and my mom is with Glen on some couples retreat. Are you sure about this Owen? It's a lot to do for someone you barely know," she comments.

"I'm sure that I'm not letting you drive 20 plus hours in bad weather by yourself, all kinds of things could happen to you. Besides I know you, sort of, we went to school together for three years we may not have talked much but I know you. Anyway Drew is one of my best friends and I think you guys would be good together," I tell her turning the SUV around and heading back to her house.

"Thank you thank you thank you Owen," she grins widely and leans over to kiss my cheek.

"Yeah I'm just that kind of good guy," I reply smugly and she laughs.

I drive to her house and she runs in to pack a bag, she comes out a couple minutes later and hops back in the car.

"I left a note on the fridge in case my mom comes back. Although they might not even notice I'm gone," she sighs.

"I thought your mom was all strict and stuff?" I question as I start driving to my house.

"She was, sort of still is when it suits her but I think they're counting down the days until I'm out of the house," she tells me.

"Then your parents suck," I reply and all she does is nod.

We pull up to my house and I get out telling her to come in with me. I unlock the door finding Mom in the kitchen baking cookies with Tris and Maya.

"Hey you two know Clare, this is my Mom Danielle, Mom this is Clare she goes to DeGrassi," I introduce my mom to Clare while Tris and Maya are still blinking their eyes like they don't believe Clare is in my house.

"It's wonderful to meet you Clare," Mom smiles hugging Clare.

"We're just here for a few minutes I'm taking her to Winnipeg so she can confess her love to a boy," I tell them.

"And now I know I'm dreaming," Tris quips and I smack him upside the head lightly.

"How romantic, a last minute road trip to tell a boy you love him! It's like something from out of a movie," Mom gushes. "Snow chains are on your car?" Mom asks and I nod. "Pack warm, stay in touch," she says.

"I will Mom," I assure her.

"I thought Eli was in New York?" Maya questions.

"He is, Drew's in Winnipeg," Clare says.

"Come on you better come back to my room while I pack or the three of them will bombard you with questions," I tell Clare putting a hand on her shoulder and bringing her back to my room. I pack a bag pretty quick grabbing all the essentials while Clare sits on my bed and watches me. "Ok I'll call when we've stopped for the night Mom," I tell her kissing her cheek and she hugs me tight.

"Take care of each other, drive careful, be careful, call often, eat well, d…"

"Mom we got it we'll be safe," I interrupt her.

"Sorry I worry, here I packed some food and some fresh cookies and here's a thermos of hot chocolate," Mom says handing me a tote bag, cooler and thermos and two travel mugs.

We thank my mom, say goodbye to Tris and Maya then go back out to my SUV putting everything in the back.

"Is your mom always like that?" Clare asks as I start driving.

"Yep, ok so one question how do we get to Winnipeg?" I ask.

Clare laughs and gets out her phone to look up how to get to Winnipeg and I designate her official navigator.

**(CLARE)**

"We'll stop here for the night," Owen says pulling into a roadside motel.

I want to keep going but it's nearly midnight and Owen's been driving for seven hours straight, he only stopped for gas and dinner. I offered to drive but he told me I was navigator and he was pilot and that was that. Owen parks and we hop out of the SUV but nearly slip on the slush of melting snow. Clare makes her way around carefully and we go into the office together. No one is at the desk so Owen rings the bell and a scraggly looking man in his 40's comes out and eyes us.

"Can I help you?" He asks.

"We need two adjoining rooms," Owen says.

"Don't have any adjoining rooms left," the guys shakes his head.

"Ok two separate rooms," Owen replies.

"None of those either," he replies.

"Then what do you have?" Owen inquires.

"One room, one queen bed," the man responds.

"Fine we'll take it," Owen says and I get out my credit card. "What are you doing?" Owen questions.

"You're driving me all the way the least I can do is pay for the room," I state.

The man swipes my credit card and hands us two room keys. We're in room 24 on the second floor; we get back in Owen's SUV and drive down to the room finding a parking spot near it. He grabs both our bags and we go upstairs to the room, I unlock the door and look around. It's not all bad, somewhat horror movie like but not entirely, there aren't roaches or rats crawling about at least. Nothing looks clean though and I wrinkle my nose in distaste.

"It's just for the night, we'll get a few hours of sleep, we'll get back on the road at dawn and get you to your man," Owen assures me.

"Thanks Owen, I'm going to brush my teeth and we should probably sleep in our clothes," I comment.

"What don't trust me?" He teases.

"No I think I can trust you but who knows what's gone on in that bed or who's been in it," I point out.

"Good point, okay sleeping in clothes, actually I think I'll put t-shirts on the pillows," Owen remarks.

I smile, grab my toiletries bag from my suitcase and go into the washroom. When I get out Owen has two of his t-shirts over the pillows. We take off our shoes but otherwise remain dressed and we're both tired so we fall asleep pretty quick. Owen must have set an alarm because we wake up at six, we get up, each of us uses the washroom and then we check out. Owen stops driving again, after about an hour we find a diner and stop to have breakfast.

"I really can't thank you enough for doing this Owen," I say with a smile after we place our order.

"Never let it be said I didn't believe in true love," He grins.

"Owen Milligan who knew you were such a romantic," I grin and he smiles then my phone rings and when I see the caller ID my smile drops. "What?" I snap into the phone.

"Where are you?" Eli questions.

"Why?" I inquire and Owen cocks an eyebrow at me, probably for my curt tone.

"I'm at your house," he responds.

"What are you doing at my house?"

"I can't just let you break up with me over e-mail, our epic romance can't end that way," Eli says.

"It wasn't epic Eli or maybe it was at the very beginning but it became harmful and I can't be in a relationship like that anymore," I tell him firmly.

"I can do better Clare don't give up on us," Eli pleads.

"It doesn't matter Eli I will always come last to you and I'm in love with someone else," I inform him.

"Who?" Eli growls and I guess Owen heard it because he motions for the phone.

"Dude she broke up with you stop calling her," Owen says to him then hangs up the phone and I start giggling. "What's so funny?" Owen questions.

"Sorry I was just picturing Eli's face right now, I had just told him I was in love with someone else and then you took the phone. He's going to think it's you; we've hardly even talked before this. I bet he's trying to figure out how we even got together," I explain and laugh a little harder and now Owen is laughing. We're still laughing when my phone rings again and I expect it to be Eli calling back but it's Jay! "Hi Jay."

"Hey is your spare key still in the hide-a-key box in the planter?" Jay questions.

"Yeah why?" I inquire with my eyebrows pinched together.

"Eli's at your house, we thought we'd just take care of him there but we'll do it inside so there are no witnesses," Jay enlightens me.

"Oooookay just don't get yourselves arrested, and don't beat him up too bad, I was in love with him…once."

"Don't worry," Jay responds and I can hear the devilish smile on his lips.

"Wait how did you know Eli's at my house? I just found out he was there when he called and I thought you guys were headed to New York?"

"Well we didn't want to go around searching the whole campus so we called a few friends and found his dorm room. We were going to go there but then Sean's army buddy called and said that Eli had passed the toll bridge and was headed back here. We've been keeping tabs on him since last night with some help from Spinner, Toby and Sean's army buddy. Don't worry we won't break anything in the house, we'll let you know how it goes and we promise not to actually kill him," Jay says and hangs up.

"I hope I never get on Jay and Sean's bad side," I comment as our food comes.

"I could have told you never to do that," Owen counters before taking a very large bit of chocolate chip pancakes.

**(OWEN)**

"I'm going to take a shower," Clare says when we get into the motel room.

"Okay, I think I'll call home," I tell her as she takes her bag into the washroom. I lock the deadbolt and get my phone out calling the house.

"Hey Owen," Tris says.

"Hey we stopped for the night, the weather and detours are slowing us down but we should get there sometime in the late afternoon tomorrow. Tell Mom that we're both safe and eating well and all that and I'll call you guys tomorrow night."

"Okay I'll tell them drive careful," Tris replies.

"I am, love you bro, I'll call tomorrow," I say and hang up.

We hadn't actually stopped for dinner but we are in a little town so I look up a pizza place, there's only one here, and place an order for dinner, for delivery. Then I use the same t-shirts I used last night to cover the pillows and turn on the TV while waiting for Clare to get out of the shower. She comes out just as the pizza gets here and goes to her purse.

"I got it," I tell her getting cash from my wallet before she can argue.

"You didn't have to pay for dinner," she says with a slightly scolding voice after the delivery guy leaves.

"You've paid for everything else, I should be paying for some of this stuff, it's not a big deal really," I argue.

"Yes but you're spending three days driving me to Winnipeg so I can tell Drew I'm in love with him. That's a huge deal you shouldn't have to pay for anything when you're doing me the huge favor," she counters.

"I don't mind, really Clare, Drew is one of my best friends and I want him to be happy and I think he will be with you. Besides if I don't start paying for some of this I'm afraid you're going to run out of money and then you might do something stupid like enter a stripping contest," I tell her which of course puts the image of Clare stripping in my mind.

"I can't see myself entering a stripping contest," she says getting a slice of pizza.

"Mmmm I can," I remark as I watch her dance in my head. She giggles and hits me in back of the head with a pillow but it doesn't succeed in knocking the image out of my head. "What I'm a guy," I shrug in my defense.

She laughs silently while shaking her head; we sit on the bed and eat while watching TV. After eating and watching TV for a bit I take a shower, when I get out Clare is looking at her phone looking amused.

"What's up?" I question.

"Jay and Sean took care of Eli, it's a good thing he doesn't know who they are or he might sue," she says showing me her phone. There's a picture of her screwball of an ex tied to a chair, he's got a black eye, broken nose and a few more bruises and abrasions on his face. Knowing Jay and Sean the way I do I'm sure Eli has other bruises that I can't see. "They've had him tied up at my house all day and they've been telling him quite explicitly to never come near me again. If that doesn't keep Eli away nothing will," she says.

"Yeah there's no telling with Eli but Jay and Sean can be pretty scary," I remark.

"They're letting him go now and Jay's convinced that Eli won't press charges. We should get some sleep," Clare tells me.

After getting ready for bed we watch TV for a while and we both fall asleep to the TV. We sleep back to back just like the night before and after a long day of driving I sleep like a rock. My alarm wakes us up at six, we change clothes and check out, I drive for about an hour and then pull off to a diner so we can have breakfast. While Clare's in the washroom I pay for breakfast so she can't argue with me about it. Then it's back in my car for more driving, I'll admit it Clare makes a good road trip companion. We sang to all the same songs on the radio and when the same Drake song plays for the 4th time in 2 hours we make a dance routine to it that we can do while driving. It involves lots of emoting with our hands and faces, we look totally ridiculous and no one else will ever see us do it but it's something to pass the time.

We pull off to have lunch and she tells me about her family, I knew that Jake's dad married her mom of course but had no idea that she had a sister. I also ask her in depth about her relationship with Eli because frankly I never got it. After that I let her ask me anything she wants, it's only fair. She asks some basic questions about my family, what I'm studying at school and things like that. Then she asks me why I threw Adam into the door and I know I look ashamed, I've regretted that more than anything I've ever done. We talk about it while we wait out the bad weather in the diner. It's funny we went to school together for three years and I never spent any time with her or getting to know here and now that I do I wish I had. Clare is not the girl I thought she was and I consider her a friend now. When the storm settles down and we can drive again we head out, we still got about 4 or 5 hours of driving ahead of us, longer if the weather gets any worse. We do finally make it to Winnipeg and Clare looks up how to get to the Audra's parent's house. It's a little after five but the house is dark and Clare looks despondent.

"They aren't here! They have to be here! How can they not be here? We came all this way!" Clare exclaims with anxious hopelessness.

"Clare relax, maybe they just went out to dinner or something," I point out, "we'll wait here until they get back they can't be gone for that long."

She bites her lip and nods sitting back against the seat, I keep the car on so that we have the heater and we wait.

**(CLARE)**

Owen is doing his best to keep me entertained with stories while we wait for Drew and his family to return from where ever they are. I just keep watching the house going over and over in my head what to say to Drew. After about twenty minutes the heater gets to be too hot but if we turn it off it will get too cold, so I take off my coat. Just as I toss it in the backseat I see a car pull up and Drew gets out. As soon as I see him I open the door on the SUV and get out, running across the street and somehow manage not to slip in the snow.

"Clare? What are you doing here?" Drew asks very surprised to see me.

"I tried calling you and Adam but neither of you would pick up and I had to talk to you so Owen drove me here," I explain as Owen walks across the street and the rest of the Torres family walks up from the car.

"Hey Clare…and Owen," Adam says slowly entirely bewildered as to why we're here or that we're together.

"Owen drove you here just to talk to me?" Drew says slightly confused as he nods to Owen and takes off his coat putting it around my shoulders as I shiver in the chill.

"I had to talk to you and I couldn't get a hold of you or Adam," I reiterate.

"Must be important," Adam grins.

"You kids better come in from the cold, you two can talk in Drew's room. Do your parents know where you are?" Audra inquires as Audra's father opens the door to their house.

"My mom thought it was sweet," Owen responds.

"Mine are out of town," I tell her.

"Grandma, Grandpa you remember my best friend Clare, and this is Owen he's one of Drew's best friends," Adam says when we're inside.

"It's nice to see you again Clare and meet you Owen, I guess you two will be spending the night, we have lots of room. Audra come help me with dinner," Adam's grandmother requests.

"Clare why don't you take a hot shower and warm up," Audra suggests.

"I'll show her where the washroom is," Adam offers.

"I'll get our bags from the car," Owen says as Adam takes me down the hall.

"Drew's room is through that door, I'll make sure Owen puts your bag in there and you can wear this to get across the hall. It's Drew's but I'm sure he won't mind," Adam snickers, knowing that Adam knows me the way he does I'm sure he knows why I came all the way here. "Enjoy your shower," Adam says and turns away then turns back, "Uh you and Eli…"

"He was still cheating on me with Lenore and I broke up with him," I reply.

"Yeah I was afraid of that, him cheating on you still not you breaking up with him. I love the guy, he's my best friend and you guys were good together once but I think that candles burnt out. Anyway enjoy your shower," Adam smiles and turns walking down the hall.

I smile and go into the washroom, hanging Drew's jacket on the hook outside the door. After a nice relaxing shower I dry off and wrap up in Drew's robe. Leaving the washroom I go across to Drew's room expecting to find it empty but jump when I see Drew in the room.

"Sorry, Adam said my bag would be in here," I apologize.

"It is," Drew says pointing to my suitcase on the floor, "you're wearing my robe," Drew comments.

"Yeah Adam said you wouldn't mind," I tell him.

"My brother says a lot of things," Drew shakes his head and I bite my lip looking at my hands because it sounds like he does mind and I probably came all this way to make a fool of myself.

"Could you wait outside while I change please," I request taking a couple of steps toward my suitcase.

"Clare why are you here?" Drew asks catching my arm and turning me back to him.

"I found out Eli's been cheating on me this whole time, I broke up with him. I realized I was with Eli and went back to him for all the wrong reasons. That I didn't love him anymore and haven't in a long time. He was all wrong for me, he didn't respect me, didn't make me feel good anymore. I don't want to be with him anymore, I don't want to feel that way anymore. I want to be with you, I'm in love with you, you make me feel good, you m…"

"Wait," Drew says interrupting me and taking me to the bed. He sits on the edge and pulls me gently to sit next to him, "Say that again."

"All of it?" I inquire.

"No the part where you said you love me," Drew says.

"I'm in love with you, I have been for a while, that kiss wasn't meaningless it meant everything and I was too scared to even try. I know you probably don't feel that way and I'm making an utter fool of myself because you went right to Zoe and even had sex with her. I know you probably aren't even attracted to me b…"

I stop talking when Drew crushes his lips to mine, my eyes close, my lips parting for him. He combs his hand into my hair and guides me to lie back on the bed, his robe that I am wearing opens a little but I don't care at the moment. I put my hands at the back of his neck and rake my nails into his hair. After a minute he breaks the kiss, he has a huge grin on his face and I'm wearing one just as big.

"Anyone ever tell you you talk too much," Drew teases and I bite my lip again rolling it between my teeth. "I couldn't have you and I hooked up with Zoe, worst mistake I ever made and I've made a lot of mistakes. I didn't think I'd ever have you I just wanted the pain of knowing that to go away. I want to be with you, I am more than attracted to you and I'm in love with you too. I've been falling in love with you all semester," Drew tells me and my smile gets a little bigger. Then his eyes wander down and he seems to notice that the robe has slipped open a little. He wiggles his eyebrows and hooking a finger under the robe lifts it up so he can see my breast, then gets a carnal grin on his lips. Moving the robe aside a little he gently kisses my breast and moans just a bit, his other hand moves up my leg seeking my pussy.

"Andrew!" I giggle catching his hand.

"Don't Andrew me, you're hot, on my bed, wearing my robe and we're dating now. We are dating now right?" He questions and I giggle nodding my head. "Okay then as I was saying, you're my girlfriend and half naked on my bed and we just confessed our love. So I," he says kissing my breast and opening the robe a little more, "should get," he says opening the robe a little more and kissing my breast again, "to kiss your skin."

He finishes gently flicking my nipple with his tongue eliciting a moan from my lips and my eyes go half lidded. Drew starts kissing his way down from my nipple and around the bottom of my breast. I'm getting hot and nearly open my legs as I forget the fact that we're in his grandparent's house and everyone else is home. That is until Adam knocks on the door!

"Hey you've been dating for about three seconds no doing naughty things yet!" Adam calls through the door.

"ADAM!" We both yell at the same time and then laugh.

"Dinner's ready come on," Adam says and Drew sighs heavily.

"I better go out there and tell the family we're dating and let you get dressed," Drew comments standing up and pulling me with him, he makes one more lascivious grin as he looks at my breasts and then closes the robe so he can't see them anymore. "See you in a few minutes gorgeous girlfriend," he grins tipping my chin up and catching my lips for a passionate kiss.

He breaks from the kiss and walks out of the room, I bite my lip, giggle a little with glee as my heart skips a beat and my stomach fills with butterflies. It took several months, two thousand kilometers in an SUV with Owen and for me to see what my cheating so-called soul mate was really like for me to find happiness but I did. I did and it is a great feeling!


End file.
